1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable apparatuses, and more particularly to fastening a portable apparatus to an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as handheld flat screen televisions, and portable disc players are widely used because of small sizes. Users may carry their portable electronic devices when travelling for business or entertainment. However, the users may have to hold the portable electronic devices in their hands or rest on their thighs or on a flat surface of the vehicle they are travelling on. After a period of time, the users hands or thighs may become tired or the electronic devices may fall off the table due to the vehicle turning or bumps in the road.
Therefore, a need exits for providing a fastening device that the electronic device can be secured thereof.